Valentine's Consensus
by FantasyCNG
Summary: [One-Shot] When a restaurant has a Valentine's Day promotion for couples, Chloe refuses to pass up such a golden opportunity. Cue one puppy dog look, and Beca's agreeing to help her best friend.


**A/N:** I was yet again scrolling through Tumblr, and I found a prompt which I think is for a multi-chapter book, but nonetheless I made it into a one-shot because I thought it was more fitting. Enjoy.

* * *

Beca doesn't normally agree to anything.

When the Bellas ask her for weird favors, she normally doesn't want to agree. Like Stacie asking her to accompany her to Victoria's Secret to buy lingerie, or Cynthia Rose asking her to go to the club with her to act as a wing-woman. She was once asked to make a mix for Jessica and Ashley for their date so that 'we can slow dance to it and stuff', and Lilly once asked her for something as well, but she couldn't really hear what the girl had said – she thinks it had something to do with an electric eel and a whip. Emily had asked her whether they could record a song together, Flo has asked for a guaranteed defense if some 'military troops' come to look for her. Aubrey had also asked her to make their set list back in freshman year, and Amy had spent a few hours pestering her about incorporating dingoes into their performance, until Beca had told her to just drop it. She's agreed begrudgingly to all those favors, bearing the knowledge that she'll never be able to say no to the Bellas.

Chloe, though, is another story.

She can tell Stacie that she'll only go once to buy lingerie with her, and reject Amy in her attempt to convince her that dingoes will be beneficial to their performances. She can tell Aubrey that the blonde first needs to apologize to the Bellas before Beca makes their set list, and tell Lilly that she won't get her an electric eel for the sake of safety, and the will to live. She can make mixes for Jessica and Ashley, but tell them that they should tell her in advance the next time instead of doing it at the last minute so that she has more time to make the mixes.

Beca can set conditions for things, so that it's reasonable, and both parties will benefit from the proposition.

But nope, not for Chloe.

One pout, even without the puppy dog eyes – Chloe still likes to add it on occasion for effect – can make her cave to practically anything that Chloe wants. She's done many things as a result of those stupid, ridiculously blue eyes, and the redhead's stupid, amazing personality that is pretty much impossible to say no to. It's difficult to really fight for her own right to decide when it technically _is_ her decision, she just can't really _reject_ Chloe.

She has worn a pair of gigantic sunglasses because Chloe had said that it looked cute and she wanted to take a picture. Even though all the Bellas were laughing, everything was worth it when she saw the smile on Chloe's face, and that the redhead had set it as her wallpaper for about a month before they took a picture together at a barbecue, one that Chloe convinced Beca to organize and invite all the Trebles along with the Bellas.

She has put her headphones away when she's mixing, on a daily basis, just to hear about Chloe's day, even if nothing interesting had happened. Sometimes something as simple as a picture of a cute puppy that Chloe had seen on the street and taken a picture of could lead to a conversation about dogs, then pets, then they start talking about Beca's childhood and that one hamster that drowned in her swimming pool because it ran out of the cage while they were sitting in the backyard. Then Chloe mentions how she has this absolutely perfect and cute dog back home – of course it would be perfect, Chloe's entire family is – named Billie, and how her parents buy clothes for the dog and feed her well, and then Beca is presented with an onslaught of pictures of Billie, who really is cute, and then they talk about what to eat for dinner and suddenly the conversation moves to baking and how they should do it someday when they have time.

Beca ends up with seven batches of cookies that the Bellas gladly feast on after they're baked, and she baked them with Chloe while the both of them were wearing matching 'Kiss The Cook' aprons, the ones that Chloe had bought the moment that she heard that they were going to bake. And Beca _swears_ that she vehemently refused to wear it, but then she remembers looking at Chloe's face and the next thing she knew, she was putting on the apron – at least she was sulking while doing it, but even then, the sulk was long gone after she saw the smile that Chloe flashed her for complying.

She has also bought Chloe that completely useless, enormous and ridiculously overpriced soft toy of Olaf from Frozen from that time that they went to Disneyland – Beca's compliance was yet again courtesy of Chloe – because the redhead couldn't stop looking at it and gushing about it, and has made a mix of tracks from almost every Disney movie that she can name to this date because Chloe loves Disney movies. She has watched every single one of the new Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks movies that come out, because she always somehow agrees to watching them every time they come out, and has went on the roller-coasters in Disneyland even though she hates roller-coasters, but Chloe at least had the decency to buy her candy floss afterwards.

She has visited Chloe when the redhead is working as a volunteer in animal shelters, bringing the redhead's favorite candy and some treats for the animals, as well as some mixes for the redhead and the animals to listen to – she did _not_ Google what the best songs for animals to listen to were.

Beca has done a lot for Chloe, without the redhead even having to lift a finger.

This would be a problem, but technically it's not, because doing these things makes Chloe happy, and seeing Chloe happy makes her happy, so she's always more than willing to do these things. She isn't actually going through any humiliation, with the exception of a little teasing from the Bellas, but other than that, there isn't much of a downside to this entire ordeal.

Which is why when Chloe enters her room holding something behind her back with an all-too-innocent smile plastered on her face, Beca takes off her headphones and places them aside – like she always does when Chloe enters the room – as preparation to listen to what her best friend has to say.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe greets, too enthusiastic for it to not have any ulterior motive, so Beca simply raises an eyebrow, closing her laptop and placing it beside her as she crosses her straightened legs to give Chloe space to sit at the end of the bed. The redhead plops down, mirroring her crossed legs and facing her, all while keeping something hidden behind her back.

"Hey Chlo." She knows that there is every underlying tone of suspicion in her voice, but Chloe simply widens her smile.

"So... you look really great today," Chloe compliments, and Beca stifles a laugh because of course she would say something like that to start off their conversation. Beca also tries to hide the blush that she can feel is on the verge of spilling onto her cheeks, and she smiles at Chloe.

"Thanks, you look great too." It's true, Chloe does look great, and Beca can't argue with that. The redhead always looks great; she can pull off pretty much anything in the world, which Beca thinks in unfair, but it's fine because Chloe deserves that kind of ability, given her inner beauty, that shines the brightest – despite her indescribable outer beauty.

"That's what you always say," Chloe replies. Beca knows that it's true, she always feeds the her best friend with compliments. Sometimes they're blurted out by accident, and other times, they're on purpose, because she feels that Chloe more than deserves to know just how amazing she is. Beca thinks it's unfair because the redhead still makes fun of her height, but she has subjected herself to her fate already, so she's okay with the teasing, as long as it makes Chloe laugh and smile.

"Because it's true," Beca returns, and Chloe's smile turns more genuine and less like that of a predator looking for prey. The brunette decides, though, that there should be no beating around the bush, and she's going to take the first initiative to start the conversation that Chloe came here to have. "Alright, cut to the chase."

Chloe's expression turns sheepish once she registers Beca's words. "I'm guessing that you've found out why I'm here," she tries to joke, and Beca simply smirks, leaning back and placing her hands behind her to support her weight.

"I've found out that you want something, though I'm not sure what it is yet," Beca states, her eyebrows raised, a sign of curiosity. Chloe slowly pulls out her phone from her back, and Beca catches a glimpse of color on the screen, but before she can take a closer look at the meticulous details of the page that the redhead is on, Chloe faces the screen of the phone toward herself, looking at it as though contemplating if she should say anything.

"Just say it, Beale. I'm not getting any younger over here," Beca jokes, and Chloe's face turns a light pink as she steals a glance at the brunette before looking back down at her phone and twiddling her thumbs.

"Alright, alright. So... this is going to be really weird, okay?" Chloe starts, and Beca nods reassuringly.

"It's fine, I already know that you're weird as hell from when I first met you; you said you make music with your mouth, and you barged into my shower. So just get on with the thing," Beca says, waving her hand around, and Chloe chuckles. It's true, though; Chloe has always been one to show her weird side, even when other people judge her. Which is great, because it shows that she doesn't care what other people think about her, and Beca admires that.

"Okay." Chloe turns her phone around and passes it to Beca, who takes it and scrolls over the page. She recognizes the website immediately; it's their favorite restaurant, Frost, which serves a Western cuisine and some really great desserts – their crushed ice signature was the best of all the desserts. Beca catches sight of the familiar color that she had seen earlier for the split second that she had looked at Chloe's phone when the redhead was pulling it from behind her back, and skims through the banner displayed on the screen.

She looks up at Chloe, raising an eyebrow. "This is a promotion for couples, Chlo." Beca looks at the banner again; it states that there would be a discount of fifty percent off for couples dining at the restaurant, since it's Valentine's Day the following day, and she's pretty sure that she has a gist of what Chloe is trying to ask of her.

The all-too-innocent smile is back on Chloe's face as she carefully plucks her phone out of Beca's hand, which was resting one of her calves in an act of deadpan. "Do you remember that one time where I bought you candy floss at Disneyland? So when you think about it, you kind of owe me now... right?" she asks, and Beca can practically see the fake halo glowing above her head.

The brunette brings a hand up to her face and pinches the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and exhaling for a moment. In truth, she isn't annoyed, or bothered. In fact, she thinks that this is rather amusing that Chloe is coming to her for this, but she knows that since she's never able to say 'no' to Chloe, she may as well have some fun and make the redhead feel bad. No harm in something like that, considering the favor Beca's about to do for her. "You only bought me the candy floss because I almost puked after that roller-coaster ride – the one you dragged me on," she deadpans, stifling a grin at Chloe's rapidly falling face.

It seems to be a mistake, though, because the redhead doesn't back down – Beca already knows that this is a given – and what makes things worse is the pout that graces Chloe's features. "Becs, please? I really want this."

Beca raises an eyebrow. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Chloe seems to brighten up at Beca's words, taking it as a sign that Beca is at least considering the idea of helping her. "All you need to do is pretend to be my girlfriend, and we get a meal, half-off. No more, no less," she states quickly, sounding excited, and Beca tries not to accept immediately, resisting the temptation that the look on Chloe's face was making bubble up inside of her.

"Why can't you ask Stacie, or Aubrey? They would be so much more convincing. I literally suck at acting, and don't know jack shit about how relationships work. I mean, did you see how Jesse and I ended up? I'm lucky that we're still good friends," Beca reasons, and really, it's not that she doesn't want to help. She actually does want to help, but she thinks that she won't be in any way beneficial to Chloe's plan, because she's not sure that she should be the one to take on the role of being someone's girlfriend, and actually pull it off.

"Because I feel most comfortable acting like that around you." Chloe's honest answer comes without hesitation, and Beca's heart skips a beat – what is happening? "I don't know, I just think you'd be the best person for this. Plus, you love Frost, and it's, like, our thing. We always go there together, it'll be no different this time. We just have to act like a couple. Please?" the redhead asks, and Beca heaves a sigh, knowing that she's already succumbed to those damn blue eyes.

"Fine," she grumbles, and Chloe perks up faster than she can blink, radiant smile and all – she's literally glowing, Beca doesn't understand how that's even possible – and grasping at Beca's hands, which were resting on her calves after Chloe had pulled her phone out of the brunette's hand. "I don't know why I agree to these things."

Chloe grins. "Because you love me."

Beca rolls her eyes good-naturedly, fighting the blush that's threatening to take over her face. "Yeah, whatever. You owe me."

Chloe's grin simply grows. "No, I don't. This is giving you a fifty percent discount on your meal, and you get to be my girlfriend for a meal. What more could you want in this world?" she asks incredulously, and Beca's voice betrays her as a laugh escapes from her, then a smile graces her features, and she shakes her head in amusement.

"Of course, I would never want anything else," Beca replies, and her stomach churns when she looks yet again at Chloe's excited, happy smile.

Pecking Beca on the cheek and getting up from the bed, Chloe grins down at her. "Got to head to volunteering right now, but I'll talk to you tonight. Thank you Becs!" she exclaims bouncing on her toes. After wrapping the brunette in a hug, she leaves the room, and Beca blows out a breath as she picks up her laptop and a flash drive from her desk, saving the mixes that she had made to the flash drive and writing 'Animals 07' on it, then proceeding to try to finish the one that she was working on before Chloe entered the room.

Making a mental note to look for the Skittles that she always brings for Chloe when the redhead goes to volunteer, and the animal treats in the kitchen, she puts her headphones back on.

She would say that she's going to talk to Chloe tonight, but she knows that it isn't true, because it would only be so long before she succumbs to the temptation to head to the animal center as usual.

She always comes back to Chloe.

Either that, or Chloe always comes back to her.

* * *

"So, are you ready for this?" Chloe asks as they get into the car. To make it more convincing, the redhead had insisted that they should go for dinner, since 'couples always go for dinner so that they can go back home and do the dirty afterwards'.

Beca didn't really know what to say to that, so she just agreed while stifling a laugh, and went to get changed with a promise to finish getting ready in ten minutes.

"Of course, I was born ready, baby," Beca says, closing the door to the driver's side of the car and grinning over at Chloe. The redhead barks a laugh at her statement.

"'Baby'? Really?" Chloe asks, and Beca can't help but smile. Chloe's mood is always contagious; Beca had noted this a very long time ago when she realized just how difficult it is to be mad at or around her. It's not a bad thing, actually, because sometimes she tends to get upset at people or things, and Chloe would be there like clockwork, cheering her up with either jokes, or getting her to talk about it and vent her anger. The redhead never pries, but when she knows that Beca needs it, she always makes sure that the brunette says what she needs to say. Which is good, Beca thinks, because she needs someone to put her in her spot.

The brunette nods. "Of course, Chlo. I have to get into character," she states, buckling her seat belt.

"You have to get into character? I can totally see it," Chloe remarks sarcastically, and Beca chuckles before shrugging nonchalantly.

"I need excuses to make weird statements so that you don't judge me and think I'm weird. Though I think that it's already a lost cause because you totally think that I'm, like, the weirdest person alive," Beca replies, slapping a hand on the steering wheel to emphasize her statement. " _Which_ , I am," she states proudly, grinning.

Chloe laughs. "You are, but that's okay because the rest of us are weird too. I mean, I asked you to be my fake girlfriend on Valentine's Day just so that we can get a discount on our meal."

Beca smirks. "Hey, that one is totally worth it. We get to eat a nice meal and pay only half the price, I consider that a good deal."

Chloe simply shakes her head with a small grin and buckles her seat belt as Beca drives off.

* * *

They park across the street from Frost, the street with the restaurant along it already being occupied by a few cars – probably people who are also taking the opportunity to get the discount, Beca notes. As they walk to the restaurant, Beca is surprised when she feels a pair of lips press against her cheek and fingers lace into hers. Chloe whispers in her ear before she can have any major reaction, "The waitress in the restaurant is looking at us, so we have to look like a couple. God knows what she may want us to do to prove that we're a couple. I'm trying to save us the massive trouble." The redhead snickers.

Beca tries to hold back a smile, because Chloe's statement actually makes a lot of sense, and that's funny, for some reason, but she doesn't question it as they approach the restaurant. Chloe rushes forward and opens the door, holding it and gesturing into the restaurant with an arm. Bowing, her head dips down as she speaks, "M'lady."

Beca laughs and pulls Chloe back up, pecking her on the cheek and grabbing her hand to drag her over to where the waitress was standing. She fights a blush, because she knows that Chloe's definitely shocked, at the very least, that she would be the one to initiate the affection, but she tries to seem unaffected – knowing that Chloe would keep up the act of their relationship anyway. "Hello," she greets the waitress, stealing a glance at her name tag, which read 'Kaitlyn'.

Kaitlyn smiles warmly at them. "Table for two?" she asks, and Beca nods.

"Yes, please," she says, and Kaitlyn gestures for them to follow her before she walks away. Chloe grins and walks forward, tugging on Beca's hand excitedly while the brunette chuckles slightly.

When they arrive at the table, Kaitlyn smiles at them, holding a pen and a notepad. "What would you two like to have today?"

"I'll have a Fish and Chips with a Sprite," Beca doesn't hesitate to order her usual, and Chloe soon follows with her own order.

"I'll have the BLT burger with a vanilla milkshake," Chloe says, grinning at Kaitlyn.

After taking down their orders, Kaitlyn leaves with a smile, and Beca watches as she walks out of sight before she turns to Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you so excited all of a sudden? We eat here all the time, and this isn't something new for us, suddenly you're bouncing off the walls to get your food," the brunette muses. She finds it rather amusing that Chloe would be so excited – she assumes that it's because of the discount – although they've already ate in Frost on multiple occasions.

Chloe grins at her. "We get our food for half the price, Becs! I didn't know that Valentine's Day could be so great." Beca purses her lips at the statement.

"What do you mean? Do you not like Valentine's Day?" Chloe does seem like the kind of person who will like Valentine's Day, so for Beca to find out that the redhead potentially doesn't like the occasion is something new. In the four years that she has known Chloe, she'd always just assumed that the redhead loved Valentine's Day, given her personality.

Chloe shrugs. "I mean, I have nothing against it, and it's really fun to spend it with friends but I don't really _love_ it, you know?"

Beca frowns, her brows furrowing as she sat up straighter and looked straight at Chloe. "What? Why not?"

Chloe blows out a small breath, looking down at the table before fixing her eyes on Beca's hands, which were resting on the table. "The last time I had a legitimate Valentine, it was back in high school. He was my first boyfriend."

Beca nods. "Matthew," she says, because Chloe has told her this story before, and their relationship ended with Matthew breaking up with her because he didn't want to do long distance through college.

Chloe sighs. "Yeah, so Valentine's Day brings back memories of the three years that we dated. Every year, he would do something new and it was really sweet, but he really couldn't stand the idea of long distance. I've never had a real Valentine after that, only small, mindless flings with people I know. They weren't my Valentines, either."

Beca frowns again. "That's why you don't particularly like Valentine's Day?"

Chloe quirks her lips. "I don't dislike it, but I don't really like it, either."

Beca smiles. "Well, then we should change that, right?"

Chloe looks up at the rhetorical question, her eyes quickly finding Beca's with a slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You have me, the Bellas, and everyone who cares about you. And sure, Matthew will never be forgotten, but it's time that we move on and help you to start loving Valentine's Day again. I don't like seeing you upset, and Valentine's Day is, like, the one day that you shouldn't be upset. Because we're all here for you, just as you always are for us," Beca says, her voice more confident than before.

Chloe's lips quirk up slightly. "I know, I guess it's just the memories associated with the day itself that I can't really handle."

Beca waves a dismissive hand. "Forget it, forget Matthew. You've moved on and now you're happy, and you've learnt from that past relationship. Since you've already dragged me here, then I can be your Valentine. Just for today."

Chloe chuckles a little, raising an eyebrow. "You want to be my Valentine? Who are you and what have you done with the real Beca?"

Beca raises her hands in surrender, suppressing a blush. "Whoa, I'm just a girl trying to help her best friend. Take it or leave it, Beale."

Chloe grins. "That's so sweet," she teases. "Who know you were so cheesy?"

Beca scoffs. "How is this cheesy?" she asks, and Chloe's grin grows.

"It is too, Becs. You literally just volunteered to be my Valentine. If that's not cheesy, then I don't know what is," Chloe says, smiling and plopping her elbows on the table to prop her chin on her fists. Beca tries to think of a retort, but her mind is all jumbled and she can't really think straight right now, and she's not sure why. It doesn't matter, though, because she's saved by the bell when their food Kaitlyn arrives at the table with two baskets containing their food, and their drinks.

"Hey guys, here is your food. Enjoy your meal, and happy Valentine's Day!" she chirps, and they both thank her before she goes to another table to take their order.

"Okay," Chloe says after a few moments, and Beca looks up from drinking her Sprite.

"What?" Beca asks, confused.

"You can be my Valentine. From one best friend to another, I think it's really sweet of you," the redhead says, grinning.

Beca smiles. "I won't actually be doing anything, you know that right? I'll just be your Valentine, like, on paper. But I promise I'll do something special some other day. It's pretty late and we haven't got anything planned after this."

Chloe grins. "We can always go back and do the dirty."

Beca chokes on her food while the redhead bursts out laughing, both of them oblivious to the person watching them with wide eyes.

* * *

Beca wakes up to Chloe beside her in her bed. The redhead had insisted on cuddling the night before, happy and content with the meal that they managed to get a discount for. Beca had agreed to it, having been adapted to it from the start of their friendship, and she didn't mind it all that much – not that she would ever tell Chloe that, because she wants to forever sulk for effect.

Chloe's eyes are already staring straight into hers, and she tries not to fall off the bed in shock. "Oh my God, do you always do that?" she asks, putting a hand on her heart to calm her breathing.

Chloe raises an eyebrow, pulling Beca closer to her and smiling against her neck. "Do what?"

"Spy on people while they're asleep. You know that I can technically sue you for potential stalking, right?" Beca asks. She feels and hears Chloe hum.

"No, you can't, actually. And even if you could, you wouldn't," the redhead replies simply, a tinge of smugness in her voice.

Beca huffs. "I can too. Why were you even staring at me?"

Chloe removes her head from Beca's neck, moving up on the bed to lie right beside her. Smiling, she says, "You look peaceful when you're asleep. Beautiful."

Beca blushes, her eyes flicking downward in embarrassment. "Bitch, I always look beautiful," she mutters, and Chloe laughs before tucking a strand of brunette hair behind Beca's ear to get her attention – it does, and she looks up at Chloe.

"That is very true, Becs. You don't give yourself enough credit sometimes, I feel. For both your inner and outer beauty." There's sincerity in her voice, and Beca smiles slightly at the redhead's words.

"Neither do you," Beca says before she sits up. "But then again, you kind of suck, so I guess maybe not."

Chloe scoffs, sitting up and facing the brunette. Placing a hand on her heart in a mockery of hurt, her voice turns dramatic, "Beca Mitchell! How dare you say that I suck! And so eloquently."

Beca narrows her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with the word 'suck', it is perfectly eloquent and I can use it whenever I want. Also, you literally asked me to act as your girlfriend to get a fifty percent discount on a meal, so I rest my case."

Chloe jumps out of the bed and points accusingly at Beca, not bothering to stifle her smile. "You agreed to it! You cannot use this against me if you agreed to it, and very willingly, too. You even volunteered to be my Valentine, do you remember that?"

Beca flushes a light pink. "You do not get to use that one against me, I was trying to be nice and let you enjoy your day."

Chloe laughs. "This conversation..." she trails off.

"Is so useless?" Beca offers with a chuckle, and the redhead nods, the action accompanied by another laugh.

"Yes. But whatever, it's a fun way to wake yourself up," Chloe says, rolling her sleepiness off of her shoulders and stretching.

Beca grins. "I guess, but the rest of the Bellas are probably in the living room so we should go and join them."

Chloe nods in agreement. "Let's go."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they walk to the living room to the find the Bellas sitting on the couches, speaking in hushed tones. Cynthia Rose, who's facing them from the couch, is the first to notice, and she stares at them. The rest of the Bellas seem to notice the diversion of her attention, and they follow her gaze to look at Beca and Chloe, who are still standing by the staircase and wondering what the commotion is about. Everyone slowly falls into silence.

Beca raises an eyebrow. "Everything okay here? What's going on?"

Amy is the first to react, jumping off the couch and pointing between the two of them. "I am here to win the money that I bet. You two are dating, right? They gotta pay up now, I called it, aca-bitches!"

Chloe's brows arch in surprise while Beca frowns. "What?" the brunette asks incredulously. "Where did you get that piece of information from? We're not- we're not dating."

Amy's hands fall to her sides, her shoulders slouching in disappointment at the revelation. "I saw you two last night getting the couple's discount at Frost. So I mean, if you went there for a Valentine's Day date, you're probably dating. Didn't you guys go there? I could've sworn I saw you while I was eating."

Chloe laughs. "I made Beca agree to be my fake girlfriend so that I could get the discount."

Stacie gets up from the couch with a gasp. "She agreed?"

Chloe nods. "Of course she agreed, why wouldn't she? She got a discount and a nice meal," she says, grinning.

"Beca, when I asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend so I could pick people up, you didn't want to be and I had to buy you three flash drives for that!" Stacie exclaims, the Bellas stifling laughs.

"Well, come on, Chloe is my best friend. I should help her, and plus, we go to Frost together all the time. It's nothing new, except that we're pretending to be in a relationship. Other than that, it's just like any other time that we eat there. There's no difference," Beca states, shrugging with a small smile. "Except that we got our meal for half the price, which was great, by the way."

Stacie pouts. "This is injustice."

"Stace, you can get anyone that you want without even trying. Why did you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend, anyway?" Beca asks, raising an eyebrow.

Stacie grins. "It's all part of the fun, when you're unavailable a lot more people will be interested in you. And I was just doing it in good fun, I didn't even have sex with anyone that night. Also, I wanted to see how uncomfortable you could get."

Beca sighs. "I see, that must be great then," she deadpans, and the Bellas laugh.

Chloe winds an arm around Beca's waist, pulling the brunette to her. "Aw, come on Becs. She's just joking with you. Plus, it's pretty fun to watch you squirm at things that are, like, perfectly normal to most people who are pretending to be in relationships."

"Normal people don't pretend to be in relationships," Beca points out.

Chloe smiles. "Sure they do! I did it, you did it, Stacie did it, I think Aubrey did it once as a dare at a party, and many people do it."

Beca quirks her lips. "I guess you do have a point."

Stacie claps her hands. "Exactly, she does!"

Amy's voice cuts in. "Damn it, now I don't get any money!"

The sound of laughter fills the room, but Beca can't really focus on anything except Chloe's arm – which is tightening slightly around her waist subconsciously with her laughter.

* * *

"I can't believe that they thought that we were dating," Beca says as she plops down on her bed, Chloe following her into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I find it pretty funny," Chloe snickers, and Beca does have to admit that it's pretty funny that everyone didn't figure it out sooner that they were just pretending for the discount, since it does seem like something that Chloe would totally want to do. Amy had eventually admitted defeat and let go of the fact that she wasn't going to get her money, which everyone found funny, yet they also apologized – all while stifling grins and laughs.

Beca shrugs. "I guess it definitely had a certain level of amusement to it," she admits, and Chloe laughs as she sits down on the bed beside the brunette.

"I do want to thank you, though," Chloe says, and Beca turns to face her.

"What for?" she asks. Chloe gives her a sheepish smile as the redhead's cheeks flush slightly.

"For agreeing to help me yesterday. I mean, just now Stacie was talking about how she bought you three flash drives to bribe you into being her fake girlfriend, and so I want to thank you for agreeing to it. I guess it was kind of a weird favor to ask for," she states, and Beca waves a dismissive hand.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I got a discount and a love life for a day, so really, I got some of the benefits too," she jokes.

Chloe chuckles. "And... thank you. For trying to make Valentine's Day fun for me by volunteering to be my Valentine and all that. I know that it's kind of weird for you since you're not a very cheesy person and you don't really do these kinds of things. It means a lot that you tried to help me enjoy it."

Beca raises an eyebrow. "'Tried'? So that means I didn't succeed?"

Chloe smiles, huffing out a laugh and shaking her head. "No, you definitely did. By a mile."

Beca grins. "Good, then that's all I ask. You don't have to worry about it, if I was uncomfortable or reluctant, I wouldn't have made the offer. I may not be really into all this stuff, but it's pretty fun and I enjoyed doing it. I just hope that you're happy, at the end of the day."

Chloe nods. "I am."

"Good," Beca says, picking at the material of her sheets. Chloe's hand comes to cover over hers, stopping her movement. The brunette looks up at the action to find Chloe looking at her.

"You're nervous. Why are you nervous?" Chloe asks, concern flowing seamlessly in her tone.

Beca shakes her head. "I'm not nervous."

Chloe cocks an eyebrow. "Becs, you're picking at the sheets. When you pick at things, or fiddle with things, it means you're nervous. So why are you nervous?"

Beca sighs. "I don't know, I don't know if or why I'm nervous or whatever it is. I just feel, like, fidgety," she says, shifting in her spot.

Chloe frowns. "Why?"

"I don't know," Beca repeats.

Chloe's eyes shift slightly, as though she's thinking, and after a moment, she lays a hand on the side of Beca's neck, her fingers splaying out towards the back. "Are you okay?"

Beca nods with a hum. "Yeah, I am."

"But you're nervous?" Chloe inquires.

After a moment of hesitation, Beca shrugs. "I guess." She feels nervous, of course she's nervous. She doesn't know why, but Chloe always seems to know better than her. The redhead's eyes are calming, though, and she feels herself relax a little.

"Then can I ask you something?" Chloe asks.

Beca nods. "Fire away."

"Okay, this is going to sound really cheesy," the redhead pauses, and Beca raises an eyebrow before she continues, "but, will you be my Valentine? My actual Valentine, not like the 'best friends trying to help each other feel better' or 'pretending to be in a relationship to get a discount for a meal' kind of Valentine, I want you to be my actual Valentine."

Despite the fact that Beca's heart is pounding for some reason and her palms are getting sweaty she still manages to miraculously come up with a retort. "Chlo, this is sweet of you and all, but Valentine's Day is over. Bummer," she says, faking a pout, and Chloe laughs, laying her forehead on Beca's shoulder.

"You suck," she mumbles, and Beca chuckles.

"Eloquent," she mocks.

"Shut up, you just ruined everything," Chloe says, pressing her forehead more forcefully into Beca's shoulder as a form of emphasis. Beca laughs again as she recovers from the slight push that Chloe did on her, and she feels Chloe smiling against her shirt.

Beca brings a hand up to Chloe's jaw, pulling the redhead's head away from her shoulder and up to face her. "Any way I can fix it?"

Chloe shrugs. "Whatever, everything is already ruined, so do whatever you want," she says nonchalantly, and Beca turns her hand around in Chloe's on the bed, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood," Beca informs, and Chloe hums.

"Well, too bad, you ruined everything," she says, and Beca cradles the redhead's jaw for a moment before running her thumb at the corner of Chloe's lips.

"It's fine, we're rebels. Valentine's Day or not, I'll be your Valentine. Promise," she says, and Chloe smiles, the movement bringing Beca's thumb along with it, her thumb dipping further into the dip between Chloe's lips and cheekbone.

"Cheesy," Chloe teases.

"Shut up," Beca mumbles as she closes the gap between them.

Chloe knows Beca isn't actually being serious, though, because the redhead laughs before she's cut off by Beca's lips on hers.

So she smiles into the kiss.

And so does Beca.


End file.
